


The Witching Hour (Podfic)

by KingdomFlameVIII



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Narrator is Jarringly American, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomFlameVIII/pseuds/KingdomFlameVIII
Summary: "Nevertheless, Serpent of Eden, let it be known that you are loved, that you deserve to be loved, and that none so ever has there existed a being that has been loved by an angel so much as you."They stay up a little too late and Aziraphale decides to take a chance.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	The Witching Hour (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Witching Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630123) by [KingdomFlameVIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomFlameVIII/pseuds/KingdomFlameVIII). 



> This is the first time I've ever recorded a podfic, so I would really appreciate some feedback if you liked it, or didn't like it, whatever. Let me know if I should do some more.

<https://www.dropbox.com/sh/l7qio8duw38lqut/AABiS4FZIbvzzxfBPr3vO7P1a?dl=0>


End file.
